The Heart of Symmetry
by Sly Roxx
Summary: Sequel to ONE HOUR. Edward is back and Jacob is Miserable. What is Bella? Insecure. She has Edward back, but she is dealing with past rejection. She is so used to feeling the pain that she doesn't truly feel safe with Edward. Edward must begin fixing her.
1. Prologue

**AN/**** Okay, sorry it's short. I'm just not feeling the angst right now. 4/9/08**

"_Every love involves a heart _ ._ Every heart is different and no two hearts are ever the same. There are the different sizes, the different colors and more importantly, the different levels of warmth that radiate from within. There is a unique heart for every pair of lovers. __**Soulmates**__. Now, every heart is symmetrical. One side is always the same as the other. __**Equal**__. And there's also one more pivotal fact about hearts that no one must ever forget. Hearts are special and when it's two lovers stand unwaveringly on each side, hearts become...__**Indestructible**__."_

_The seeds of doubt sprout and spread_

_brambles and thorns scarring on their way_

_She screams she shouts but no one hears_

_all alone she was today_

_Harder, harder the breathings caught_

_the outlooks bleak intrusion_

_And all too soon the nightmares end_

_it was all just an illusion_

_But the apple gives knowledge_

_no taking back_

_to see is to never forget_

_an idea was planted deep that day_

_his light will make it spread_

I woke up gasping for air, the tears that streamed endlessly down my face made me feel grimy. I couldn't stop shuddering, I felt the phantom pain filling me up again. I felt lonely, alone.

The nightmares began plaguing me again. Edward was leaving me. He was gone forever.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize I was already in the arms of my angel. Edward was rocking me back and forth in his strong arms comforting me with every word he spoke.

"Shhhh Bella, It's okay. It's okay," he chanted. "You were only having a nightmare."

My hands found his back and I clung to him, pushing myself up against him. I held on to him for dear life trying to convince myself that it was only a dream. It was all a dream.

"I'm sorry Edward," I bawled out almost incoherently. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop apologizing. The dream had seemed so real. I had done _something_ to make Edward leave me. There must have been some reason why.

Edward looked stricken. And much too late I realized I was awake. The panic left me and I began to think clearly.

His feelings always took priority. I couldn't stand seeing him pain. If he was still here with me, I'd hate to think what he heard me say in my sleep. I mean, it was a familiar nightmare, but I knew by the look on his face that my nightmare wasn't a private experience. He heard what was going on in my head unedited.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I apologized again, but for a different reason.

"I'm not leaving," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

He started stroking my hair to comfort me, but I wished there was something I could do to comfort him.

"You should never apologize to me, Bella. Never. I should be the one apologizing to you."

I shook my head and placed two fingers on his lips.

"Don't," I said. "It was just a nightmare. I don't want to dwell on the past.."

I leaned closer to him and kissed him. I felt his muscles relax into me and was delighted in knowing that there _was _something I could do to comfort Edward.

It was getting to the point where I was beginning to feel light headed, but I didn't let that stop me. Against my better judgment, instead of going up for the breath of air I need, I raised my body higher in order to get better leverage. I positioned my knees closer to him, but somehow got them tangled into my blankets. I was suddenly falling out of the bed, but more importantly, away from Edward.

Before my head reached contact with the floor, Edward had me in his arms. I was beginning to become numb to the rush people feel when falling. I rolled my eyes and he looked down at me amused.

"Maybe we should get you back to sleep."

He placed me back underneath my covers and flicked my nose with his index finger.

"I wasn't done with you yet," I pouted.

"There'll be much more time for that tomorrow," he winked.

I melted and decided to give in.

"Besides you'll need the energy. I think it would be nice if we went back to the house to see the family tomorrow."

**A/N There you go. It's short and yeah... Here's the link to my next story!!**

The new story is called "Special Education"


	2. Boundaries

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Okay here's the dealio. I have a major project due and that's why I haven't updated much. It'll be over next week, so by then, updates will come easy breezy. I managed to squeeze this one in cause I was feeling antsly. I wanted to update my other story first, but I did this one instead. I guess I'm sort of a masochist that way. Like How I eat every other skittle first, even though I like the red ones best. hehe.  
**

_FLUFF ALERT!_

The waking world came back to me gradually. No more nightmares plagued me that night and I relished in the feeling of having Edward's arms around me while I awoke.

"Don't get up." Edward suddenly said as I stretched, or at least tried to while being in his hold.

"What?" I said lazily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Don't get up. Not yet, please?"

"Why what's the matter?" I squirmed in his grip so my body faced his.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to keep holding you like this. At least for a little while longer."

I made no move to get up, but began playing with the bronze hair above his forehead as his eyes bore into mine.

"This _is_ nice," I said.

"Perfect," he replied, as if nice wasn't a good enough word.

His face neared mine. I was painfully aware of how his head inched closer and closer. No, it wasn't just his. Our lips were barely grazing, but I lifted my hand quickly to block the impending kiss.

His eyes flashed with grief while his gaze shifted to my hand, but it turned into understanding as he looked back to me.

I merely smiled at him teasingly.

"Human moment," I said, my heart swelling when I saw his face flood with relief.

"Oh," he said, crooked smile and all.

I was about to get up, but Edward wouldn't let me. He leaned into me to try and kiss me again but I pursed my lips together tightly.

"Give me a second," I said, directing my breath away from Edward.

He shook his head and laughed. The bed shook as he did so.

"Bella," he sighed, an amused look in his eyes. "I've expressed to you countless times how deliciously aromatic you are. Morning breath isn't something you should worry about with me. I don't smell it, honestly."

I clasped both hands over my mouth and shook _my_ head at him. I wasn't sure I believed him. Either way, I wasn't feeling very kissable.

"I feel icky," my words came out muffled from beneath my hands, "and fuzzy."

"Very well," he kissed me between my eyebrows and the next thing I knew I was up in the air.

Edward put me down in front of the bathroom sink and his hands were still on the same places they were while we were on my bed. Draped across my stomach and around my waist. I stared at him open mouthed through the mirror above the sink. He was still hugging me from behind, but he gave me a no nonsense look in return.

"Well, go ahead then. Brush." He told me impatiently.

"I'm fairly capable of handling my morning rituals on my own."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. But isn't this way better?"

"No," I lied.

"I see," he removed one hand from my waist, but kept the other in place. "If you aren't going to cooperate, I'm afraid we're going to have to do this the hard way. Now open up."

He already had my toothbrush in his hand with the toothpaste on it. How he accomplished all of this with one hand was beyond me, but there it was, hovering menacingly over my closed mouth.

"You don't give up do you," I opened my mouth obediently and he began to gently brush my teeth for me. It was the most sensuous toothbrushing I've ever had.

He leaned in closer to my ear while scrubbing my bottom molars. "Anything for a kiss."

I spit and gargled, finishing the task of getting my mouth to feel minty fresh.

Edward rested the area between his thumb and index finger under my chin and parted my lips with fingers. His head tilted, appraising his handiwork.

"Good?" he asked

"Gud," I sputtered out. His fingers were still parting my lips.

He gave me a devilish smile and used his hand on my jaw to pull me closer to him. He got his kiss and I made him work for it. I kissed him back fiercely and wrapped my hands around his neck.

His hand dropped from my face and he wrapped his arm around my waist, alongside the other which had never left my waist in the first place.

Our bodies wrapped together and I felt my lips melding into his. It was a while until I felt my lungs begin to burn. Too soon Edward broke the kiss so I could get air, but it was him who was left gasping.

"God Bella!" he blurted out, his chest heaving against mine. His hands loosened around me as a large smile plastered on his face.

I found my chance and stepped back and out of his grasp unnoticed. He looked at me when he noticed I had gone missing from him and his fingers wandered to trace his lips.

I looked where his fingers lay on his lips and back at his eyes.

"You earned it," I smirked and gave him a wink. I ran briskly back to my room leaving Edward in my wake.

I wasn't very surprised to see him already waiting for me when I entered. He wrapped me up in his arms once again and pushed us both back into my bed.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"You've had your human moment. Now let me have mine," he grabbed my hand and used it to trace my fingers across his lips, him kissing each and every one.

"Didn't you say you were going to take me back to see the family?" I inquired.

His expression darkened and his body shifted lightly.

"I changed my mind," he placed a kiss on the palm of my hand. "I don't want to share you yet. It's too soon."

I felt relieved. I wasn't exactly proud of it, but I wasn't ready to see the rest of the Cullens either. It's not like things could go back to normal instantaneously. For now, I was happy just being here.

"So are you really going to keep me here all day?"

"If you let me," Edward said sheepishly.

I gave him a quick peck on both cheeks and the sides of lips raised to where my lips touched. "I let you."

Just then, my stomach rumbled. Edward's smile sank and his eyes shot daggers at my stomach.

"How could something so amazingly adorable be so mischievous," he wagged a finger admonishingly at my abdomen. "Oh well, I suppose you know the drill by now."

Before I could protest I was downstairs sitting on Edward lap. His hands still around my waist and we were sitting in front of the kitchen counter. A bowl of cheerios in front of me.

I turned my head around to look at Edward.

"Umm, Edward, not that it's a problem, but don't you think you're acting a tad...clingy?"

Edward didn't respond right away. He slowly lowered his head to the back of my head and I felt his lips make contact. The cold made my whole body tingle and I shivered while on his lap. His body stiffened for a fraction of a second, but Edward just rested his chin over my shoulder and looked at my food.

"Perhaps," was all he said, musingly.

I crossed my arms above my chest and pouted. I was beginning to feel like a child.

"Bella," Edward warned. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

I finished my bowl of cereal quickly and pushed the bowl away when I was done.

Feeling like it was I who earned a kiss this time, I turned while still on Edward lap so I was facing him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs on either side of his waist.

I leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips, but during mid-lean, I decided on a change of course.

My lips aimed for Edward's neck. His head tilted back as I placed kisses around his neck and I illicited a moan when I settled on just one spot.

He lifted my head up and stole a kiss on the lips. I pushed further into him to deepen the kiss.

Neither of us even heard the wood creaking until it was way too late. I placed both hands on top of Edward's shoulders and leaned closer into him. Before I knew it I was falling forward and Edward, looking dazed, was falling backwards.

We were both on the ground. Edward on his back, and me on top, straddling his waist. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward had a confused look on his face.

I grabbed both of his hands in mine and leaned down to kiss him. I flopped my hair to the side and out of my face. The brush of air hit Edward and a low growl escaped from his chest. I could feel the vibrations from it while I was kissing him.

I lifted my face from his slowly and peered into his onyx eyes. He was the picture of bliss. For the moment.

I leaned back in towards him, but to the side. My mouth was only centimeters from his ear.

"You need to feed," I whispered.

An agonized look masked his face.

"Crap," he whined.

"Crap indeed."

**A/N:**** Okay, part of the reason why I took so long to update this was because I wasn't exactly sure where I was heading with this story now. I know now, so it won't be as hard for me to update this story.**


End file.
